


Christmas Miracles, Mistletoe and and Unexpected Santa

by fish_archive (ForestFish)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Reposted old fic, and that's it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/pseuds/fish_archive
Summary: Kagami doesn't like the idea of spending Christmas alone and his friends solve the problem.





	Christmas Miracles, Mistletoe and and Unexpected Santa

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://thefellowshipofthefluff.tumblr.com/post/70935682620/christmas-miracles-mistletoe-and-an-unexpected) is the original text. I edited it a bit but it's still crappy and somewhat culturally inaccurate but whatever lmao this is an archive for a reason. 
> 
> [I should be working instead of posting stuff that nobody will read but whatever lol]

* * *

 

_December 24 th, 2pm, Kagami’s apartment_

 

It wasn’t like Kagami was a Christmas guy. The concept of your family, parents, grandparents, siblings, cousins and all that gathering up to celebrate the birth of Jesus didn’t mean much to him. He never spent that much time with his family, not even as a little kid. The thing was that he’d never spent Christmas alone, and that’s what was bothering him.

He didn’t want to impose his presence on anyone, so even when Tatsuya told him that he could come hang out with him and his team, but he’d refused. It wasn’t that he hated his team, but it’d be extremely awkward for him to be among a bunch of people he barely knew.

So he was home, lying on the couch with a ball in his hands lazily making it spin on the tip of his finger.

Kuroko didn’t insist on knowing the reason why he was upset, and to be completely honest, he’d wanted him to insist. Maybe he’d offer to spend Christmas with him or something. Kagami scoffed as that sounded stupid and childish even without voicing it. It was his damn fault for being stubborn and prideful, so he couldn’t, and _wouldn’t_ , blame his friend for not knowing what he really wanted.

The room was completely silent, only the fridge and the ball lazily spinning on his finger could be heard. He didn’t even have the TV on. He’d actually turned it on, but when he saw that goddamn _Home Alone_ was on in one of the American channels he immediately turned it off and threw the remote away. Damn kid had been home alone for Christmas for over 20 years!

Christmas wasn’t such a big deal in Japan, as Christianity wasn’t the main religious belief. It was but a commercial holiday. _Still._

He was immersed in his thoughts when the sound of his cell phone ringing startled him. He dropped the ball he was playing with on his face.

Cursing loudly, he aggressively grabbed it. When he saw who it was he suspiciously raised a split eyebrow, feeling his heart skip a beat.

He picked it up and brought it to his ear.

“Aomine?” he said hesitantly. It was the first time his annoying rival called him, so it was only normal he was nervous about it, especially since it was Christmas. What could he possibly want? Wish him a Merry Christmas or something?

“ _Yeah, it’s me_ ” he heard the familiar harsh voice answer. He seemed annoyed about something, not that it was rare on him.

“Uh…why are you calling me?” Kagami asked.

 _“Ah, I’m bored, I wanted to ask you if you were up for a one-on-one”_ he answered, with a noticeable hint of reluctance in his voice, which Kagami barely noticed _“Christmas is annoying.”_

Kagami didn’t answer immediately. Should he accept it? Well, he sure felt like venting his bitter feelings, and basketball was more than perfect for that purpose (especially if it was with a guy like Aomine).

“Why are you asking _me_ , of all people?” He asked defensively.

He heard an angry groan in response.

“ _Look, you fuckin’ idiot, if I’m asking you it’s because I want to play you!”_ Aomine said angrily raising his voice.

Kagami felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

“Who the fuck do you think you’re calling an idiot, you idiot!?” he raised his voice as well, speaking in a defying tone.

“ _You! Because you’re an idiot, dumbass!_ ” Aomine was now yelling at the phone.

And so was Kagami when he answered.

“Who’s the dumbass, dumbass? I’ll kick your ass!”

“ _Marvellous! Then bring your ass to the fuckin’ basketball court and show me what you’ve got!”_

“Deal! I’ll be there in 20 minutes, asshole!” and he was about to aggressively turn it off when he added “Don’t worry about the ball, I’ll take one!”

* * *

 

_December 24 th , 4pm, Kagami’s apartment_

 

“Kurokocchi, are you sure this is ok?” Kise asked apprehensively. He looked around and felt a little intimidated about the fact that he was surrounded by half of the Seirin basketball team and a two meters tall Christmas tree “I mean…barging into Kagamicchi’s house when he didn’t give us permission…”

Kuroko was as calm as one can possibly be when he opened the door and stepped inside. His expression was as neutral as always.

“Kagami-kun gave me this key himself, he told me to use it in case of an emergency” he said raising said key “and this is _technically_ an emergency.”

Kise wasn’t quite sure about it being an emergency but decided to keep quiet. It was for a greater good, that’s what he kept telling himself.

As Kuroko thought, he didn’t have a single Christmas decoration set in his house. _Idiot_ , why didn’t he tell him he was sad about spending Christmas alone? Weren’t they best friends? Well, it didn’t matter, as he was already doing what had to be done to make his light shine again.

All first years were there. Koganei was the only upperclassman present.

“Who else is coming?” Furihata asked Kuroko while setting a string of Christmas lights with Kawahara’s help.

“Murasakibara-kun said he and Himuro-san would probably be a little late, but would still make it.” He replied, while setting Christmas decorations with Kise’s help.

“So…more members of the generation of miracles…” Furihata chuckled nervously, shaking a little. He was ok with Kise’s presence, as he was a friendly guy and didn’t exactly boast his skills, but the same couldn’t be said about the rest of the rainbow.

“Yes, I don’t know if Aomine-kun is coming though. He was the one who got Kagami-kun out of here but they’re not exactly friends. I’m counting on Kagami-kun to bring him along.” Kuroko said mysteriously, and Kise laughed, dropping the ball he was trying to hang on the Christmas tree. It shattered in dozens of pieces and had him whining a little while collecting them. Kuroko told him to go get a broom because it was dangerous to touch the shards.

“I’m still wondering how you managed to convince Aominecchi to cooperate” he said “and even more with the fact that Kagamicchi fell for it.”

Kuroko’s lips formed a hint of a satisfied smile.

“I know how to deal with them, that’s all.” The smile was gone.

“What about coach and Kiyoshi-senpai?” Fukuda asked.

“Coach will come later and she’ll bring Kagetora-san with her because she said he started crying when he thought he’d spend Christmas without his precious daughter. Kiyoshi-senpai said he’s coming with Hyuuga-senpai. Apparently, they’re already on their way.” Kuroko answered.

“Mitobe isn’t coming” Koganei informed while trying to detangle a string of Christmas lights “He has to take care of his siblings, he said he was very sorry.”

“He _said_?” Kawahara asked in shock.

Koga laughed.

“Well, he did, in _Mitobish._ ”

Fukuda sighed in acceptance.

“What about Midorimacchi? Is he coming?” Kise asked sceptically.

“Takao-kun said he’d take care of that. He also said he’d bring, in his own words, _‘the tree_ ’.” Kuroko replied, putting the last ball on the tree.

Meanwhile, the missing Seirin’s basketball team members appeared. Kagetora-san was mentally killing every single boy that approached his Riko and was ticked by the fact that she was the only girl there, until Momoi showed up smiling from ear to ear and glomped Kuroko, who wasn’t particularly happy about it, but wasn’t sad either. The she squeezed a bemused Riko and kissed her cheek, to everyone’s amazement.

Somehow, they managed to make edible food. With the help of some puddings and cakes some people bought on their way there, the Christmas table looked really appealing. They were all proud of themselves.

At 6:30pm Takao showed up dragging a reluctant and annoyed Midorima behind him.

“’Evening folks!” Takao cheered all jolliness and happiness “Merry Christmas, I brought the tree!” He said pointing at Midorima with his thumb and earning a death glare from the shooting guard.

Kise lost it immediately and earned a death glare from said tree as well.

“I’m glad you’re here, Midorima-kun. I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it.” Kuroko said with a blank expression. Sharper eyes could notice the teasing tone in his voice, and that’s exactly what happened. Takao obviously noticed and threw an arm around Midorima’s shoulders (he had to jump in order to manage that prowess) and pulled him down almost making the taller boy lose balance and fall.

“He’s thrilled about the idea of spending Christmas with his former teammates, aren’t you, Shin-chan?” Takao teased, glancing at him with a wry smile.

Midorima jerked away, blushing angrily and adjusting his glasses in annoyance.

“Shut up, Takao.” He said, coldly, which with his rosy cheeks was only funny.

* * *

 

_December 24 th , 6:35pm, Basketball court_

 

They’d been playing for 3 hours with only a few breaks. Aomine was starting to feel his muscles tensing up and he could tell that Kagami was in the same situation. However, none of them was willing to let go of their precious pride and well. Aomine could excuse his behaviour by saying that he was doing that because Tetsu was a manipulating little shit. They were tied, Aomine had won ten of the twenty matches and Kagami had won the other half.

It was cold outside, and it was already pitch black, but none of that mattered, as they felt as hot as one could possibly feel and sweat poured all over their bodies. And, well, their light was strong enough to brighten the entire court.

And as Aomine was about to block Kagami’s dunk he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and he stopped his jump halfway which allowed Kagami to dunk full force.

“I won! Take that, asshole!” the redhead celebrated feeling super awesome with himself.

Aomine checked his phone.

From: Tetsu

_“All set.”_

Aomine sighed in annoyance. Couldn’t he have waited to send that text just another minute?

“Yeah, whatever, you won. Good for you. I’m tired, going home.” He stated, already picking up his bag, ready to leave.

Kagami seemed to be trying to digest a particularly nasty insect, with clenched fists and an angry look.

“Oi, are you walking home?” He said rudely.

Aomine raised an eyebrow and turned around to face him, only to see him looking fiercer than usual. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Yeah, why?” Aomine asked, cautiously.

“We don’t feel it, but it’s cold…and we’re sweaty, you’ll catch pneumonia if you walk home like that.” Kagami stated angrily, finally facing him, but looking just as fierce “My house is closer, so you can come over, take shower and then beat it.”

Aomine was taken aback by that. Of all the people in the world he’d expect to worry about his health, Kagami was _definitely_ at the bottom of the list.

Perhaps his opinion about that guy was wrong.

“What are you, my mum?” Aomine asked smirking mockingly.

Kagami almost roared in anger and Aomine noticed the danger, instinctively preparing himself to fight.

“Look, I just don’t want you to get ill. If you want to go home like that, just go, I’m not insisting, do whatever, if you die I won’t go to your funeral. So long, asshole.” He spurted heatedly, aggressively picking up his stuff and turning his back.

Aomine stood there, with his bag thrown over his shoulder, for a good thirty seconds watching him walk away, trying to understand the meaning of what had just happened.

Until it hit him. _It was gratitude_. He was thankful because he’d spent all that time with him on Christmas Eve. Well, if it weren’t for Tetsu, he’d certainly hadn’t invited the stupid redhead for a one-on-one, but deep down he knew he’d enjoyed it and was also thankful for it.

“Wait, idiot.” He yelled, catching up to him after running a bit “You’re right, I don’t wanna die.” He said looking at him and smiling wryly “And it’s Christmas, let’s make a truce.”

Kagami glared at him, still pissed off, remaining silent for a moment.

“Ok, truce.” He said reluctantly afterwards.

Aomine snorted and didn’t comment; damn Tetsu knew exactly how to deal with them.

* * *

 

_December 24 th, 7pm, Kagami’s apartment_

 

They remained silent all the way to Kagami’s apartment, and it wasn’t awkward at all. Truce meant not being at each other’s throats, and they were managing to do just that.

When they got there, Kagami stopped by the door looking at it suspiciously.

‘ _Shit, he noticed something’_ Aomine thought to himself, but when he saw him shrugging and reaching for his pocket, he sighed.

“Where did I put my damn key?” Kagami cursed, shoving his hands down his pockets and getting angrier by the moment, when he couldn’t find them.

Aomine was losing his patience. By then they were all inside trying to remain silent while that fuckin’ idiot was outside trying to find a key he didn’t even need because the damn door was already open.

And, just as Aomine lost his patience, Kagami found his key.

“Found it!”

“There’s no need for it, it’s open! Merry Christmas, dumbass!” Aomine spurted angrily, almost kicking the door open. As he did that everyone inside wished Kagami a ‘ _Merry Christmas’_ , popping crackers and laughing at the face he was making.

Kagami didn’t know how to react. He just stood there, stunned, unable to believe his eyes. Why were they all in is his house?

“W-why are you all here?” he stuttered, still standing at the door.

“Isn’t it obvious, Bakagami? We’re here to celebrate Christmas with you!” it was Riko who answered, laughing in amusement, and approaching him “Merry Christmas, Kagami-kun, here’s a little present from your coach…” She said sheepishly, which sounded both cute and terrifying, and stepping on her tippy toes, grabbed his face and kissed his cheek.

Kagami blushed a deep shade of red and felt his breath falter as he noticed a demonic aura coming from the corner where a certain father was. Kiyoshi was laughing too much and Hyuuga looked a little green.

Seirin team was both terrified and amused, so they all decided to just clap and cheer without commenting.

Kagami looked around, and seeing everyone there, all his friends, and even the generation of moro- _miracles_ … damn, he was so genuinely happy, so genuinely thankful for their presence there, that he couldn’t possibly ask for anything else.

As realization fell upon him a blissful smile lit his face and he walked inside, still too astounded to react properly.

“We got here ten minutes ago, I’m glad we got here before you two” he heard Tatsuya’s voice smiling near the table where Murasakibara was already stuffing his face with sweets.

 “Tatsuya! And…Murasakibara.” he greeted. He’d spend Christmas with his brother. His grin grew wider.

“Yo, baka…” Murasakibara greeted, chewing on a candy bar, lazily raising his hand “you were taking too long, I was hungry, sorry…”

“Th-thank you, guys…this is the best Christmas ever, I don’t know what to say, this is too awesome…” he finally managed to say, awkwardly scratching the nape of his neck.

“It was Kurokocchi’s idea, Kagamicchi!” Kise said, coming closer to him and friendly patting his back “He said you’d spend Christmas alone, and we couldn’t allow that! Kagamicchi is too important to us.”

Kagami felt even more embarrassed and looked away.

“Don’t say that…”

“It’s true.” It was Midorima’s turn to speak, he seemed angry and terrifying, but completely sure of what he was saying.

“If Shin-chan’s saying it, then it must be true!” Takao said, trying to pretend he wasn’t too amused about what was about to happen, and pointing to Aomine and Kagami he said “Have you two noticed what’s hanging above your heads?”

They both looked up in shock and jumped back simultaneously.

“No, no, you were both standing under the mistletoe, rules are rules!” Takao sung. Kagami hated that American films were so popular abroad on that moment.

“No way in hell I’m kissing him!” Aomine spurted angrily.

“That’s my line!” Kagami agreed.

“It doesn’t need to be on the lips, it can be on the cheek.” Kuroko showed up out of the blue, right between his lights, scaring the heck out of them.

“Shit! Don’t do that!” Aomine and Kagami said in sync once again, shooting angry glares at each other after noticing it.

“Please, do it. It’s Christmas, and it’s traditional.” Kuroko said, looking at them with a menacing look to his big blue eyes. It was not traditional in Japan!

“Damn you Tetsu, you sly bastard. Fine, whatever!” And reaching for Kagami’s face he pulled it against his lips, aggressively kissing his cheek “Happy?!”

Kagami blushed angrily glaring at Aomine he put his hand on his face wiping the kiss, _tsk’ing_ in annoyance.

Kuroko smiled.

“Yes, very.” He admitted, as he thought that it was the cutest thing ever.

“Seems like everyone is here.” Aomine pointed out, looking around and changing the subject.

“Akashicchi isn’t here.” Kise said, looking kind of sad “As expected, I guess…”

“Oh, he’ll come. He said he was already on his way.” Kuroko stated “He actually seemed quite happy about the idea, I wonder why…”

And as he said that, a muffled scream was heard near the door.

Furihata was shaking so bad it looked like he’d fall to pieces in no time.

“Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas. I have brought presents for everyone.”

A deadly silence settled inside that room. Fear was what they felt.

It was Akashi Seijurou, carrying a huge bag of presents over his shoulder, dressed as Santa Claus, beard and all.

* * *

 


End file.
